


Horns and Halos

by orphan_account



Series: One giant clusterfuck of AUs [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angel!Kili, Fluff, Humor, LustDemon!Fili, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Wrong use of a tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course. A sinful life means more of us.” Fili didn't elaborate further and only laughed quietly, breath puffing against Kili's arm. It was curious to see that, now that they were sitting, the angel was a little taller. It did fit the image of a tall, winged, righteous savior the humans kept talking about. Plus, Kili had gorgeous, gorgeous lips...</p><p>Fili smirked and followed Kili with his tail, rubbing a little more firmly. To distract the angel, Fili spoke up. “You'll try to lead humans on the right path once you can go into the human world so this is fair game.”</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Fili is a lust demon and Kili is an angel and this just can't work can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I asked, you replied. The winner of the poll was the Angel & Demon AU, followed closely by Elemental one. So here you go, have some lust demons and angels~

The world, people said, wasn't merely black and white and grey. It was a colorful thing, filled with layers upon layers of ideas, lies and truths. Layers, most humans thought, limited to their plane of existence.

Smart humans had already figured out ages ago that there was such a thing as heaven and hell and that good people got sent to heaven and bad people sent to hell. But people were given a third option, when they had lived a grey life. They could decide what to do, to abandon all good parts and go to hell, or abandon all bad parts of themselves and go to heaven.

And while they assumed they would be free of all sin or innocence afterwards, it wasn't quite right. From the tainted part a human had abandoned grew demons and from the good virtues grew angels.

Fili had been born when someone had decided to leave their sinful remnants behind. He had surfaced from the smatterings of dark matter, choking and gasping and feeling overwhelmed and tiny and with tears spilling down his freshly hatched face. His wings were still wet and sticky, his tail moving in sharp, uncontrolled twitches. His horns felt heavy, too heavy.

He'd slumped to the floor and lost consciousness.

But as Fili dreamed, he knew. He knew that he was hungry, hungry for what his human host had experienced so much. For pleasure. For treachery and manipulation and for desire and passion and hunger, so much hunger for other people's touch and contact and their needy cries. For their hands on on his skin, for his hands in their hair, to sink into the warm welcome of another body, to be held apart as he was being taken.

For all of this, Fili lusted.

And when he awoke again, Fili knew. Knew that he was a Desire demon.

And how he had learned those years after his birth. Playing people like fiddles, leading them into sinful places. Learning how to control his powers, how to feed from the pleasure.

But his favorite thing to do was, perhaps, to watch the little angels in the grey fields. It was the place between heaven and hell, where the Lord of Hell and the Lord of the Heaven held council when they needed to talk. Where archangels would meet with his ranking demons. It was the neutral ground. No one was allowed to hurt and to attack. It was the one thing all sides had agreed on.

And it had become Fili's favorite spot. Sitting up on a tree branch, Fili looked down to the fields where the angels walked. He almost regretted that the youngest were strictly forbidden from entering. They would be so easy to tempt. But only the ones who had gained experience and a title were allowed to enter.

God was always so careful with his little playthings.

Unlike Fili, Kili was born from the love a mother had had towards her children, when she had sacrificed herself to the three men to keep her children safe. The moment he was born, the angels started to whisper around him. They kept telling he was something special, something that they expected to do great good for all of them.

Kili himself wasn't as sure of it, he was still a fledgling, his wings a mix of white and fudge color and he flapped them restlessly as he walked. Kili felt huge amounts of love towards all the angels around him, he had an urge to protect, to hold, to love and to bring them joy. The purest, he was called. Because nothing was more purer than a mother's love.

Because of this, he had the privilege to wander in the grey fields. He got to go somewhere others his age could not yet enter, he was allowed to follow the elders to meet the demons whom had frightened him at first until he was taught that just like him, they were born from humans but from the darkest parts of their hearts.

Kili couldn't blame them, so he started to feel a bit more comfortable in the field but he wasn't so keen on actually talking to those demons alone. He flipped his curly hair away from his face and looked around with wonder, learning more and more about angels, humans and demons the more he spent time there.

The moment Fili laid eyes on the sweet little angel, he knew. He had heard about this, a fledgling little angel wandering around with his elders, looking around with disgustingly wide eyes and innocent in every gesture. It made Fili snort because who was stupid enough to let this little angel into the fields? God must have gotten senile in his old age. The boy would surely be gobbled up alive in no time. Tempted and deceived and ruthlessly nipped until the boy gave in, that's what would happen to him.

And Fili wanted a bite from that energy. He knew angelic energy was pure, was untainted and possessing such energy even once would increase Fili's powers tenfold.

But Fili also knew that what he would be doing was reckless. It wasn't his place to pry the little angel apart, there were older, stronger demons who would want to sink their claws into the little angel. Who would try to kill Fili for what he was about to do.

Where was the fun in holding back, however?

Laughing, Fili pushed himself off of his branch and let himself glide to the ground, landing only a handful of meters away from the little angel causing Kili to stop on his tracks and lift his head up in time to see a demon land in front of him. 

He paid him no attention at first, it wasn't the first time someone came to take a look at him. He knew he was safe in the grey fields, knew he would only have to shout once and there would be angels restraining the demon and dumping him back where it's belong.

But there was something about this one that made Kili feel uneasy. It wasn't just the horns or the tail, it was the whole energy he could feel coming from the man, the way he carried himself so determinedly.

Kili took a step back, offering him a shy, nervous smile and turned his head away.

“Sorry,” Fili raised his hands and curled his tail around his thigh with a quiet laugh. He knew how to charm people. He knew how to make himself look small and nonthreatening and friendly. Easily trusted. He didn't want to push and push just yet. Make some small talk. Test the waters. Find out why the angels treated this one like it was made of light and glass and the second coming of Christ.

He didn't walked to the angel, only looked at the curly hair and the dark, wide eyes. “I didn't mean to startle you. I was asleep up on the tree and I fell off.” Sheepishly, Fili rubbed a hand against his neck and folded his wings neatly against his back.

Make himself look small.

Kili looked at him surprised, tilting his head a bit as the demon started to talk. Fell from a tree? He felt sorry for the demon, he himself would be startled if something like that would happen to himself. "You should be more careful." Kili spoke silently, his voice soft and eerie as he flapped his wings a bit. "If you'd fall in front of an elder, they would push you back in your own field."

“I've taken worse tumbles,” Fili reassured the other with a smile, quietly amused by his own little joke. Kili was unlikely to get it. “And your elders aren't as stern as you think they are, pretty sure they'd just have sent me running after a stern scolding. You angels are kind of soft like that.”

Feeling bold, Fili took a couple of short steps forward, then extended his hand to the angel. “I'm Fili.”

Kili flinched surprised at the extended hand, hesitating a long moment before he straightened his shoulders and took a step forward. "Kili." He murmured taking the hand, a surge of lust, hunger, need and greed flashing through his body and making him gasp loudly as he stumbled away from Fili with wide eyes.

Never before had he felt anything like this before and he rubbed his hand tenderly, his wings curling protectively around him as he trembled, his body fixing and soothing what he had just felt.

Fili blinked, then frowned. He hadn't expected fledgling angels to be quite so sensitive to emotions. He knew that angels were more or less empaths when they touched someone but Fili knew from lessons and paying attention that angels usually learned how to build up mental walls against unwanted emotions.

“Nice to meet you, Kili.” Fili made no other attempt at touching Kili and dropped his hand. He wanted the other to feel safe and sound and lower his guard. Not make him nervous like this. “Sorry to have scared you. I didn't know you hadn't set up your wall yet or I wouldn't have touched you.” A blatant lie.

"I ah..." Kili shook his head, licking his lips a bit as he offered him a small smile. "I actually can't make proper walls...It was told to me when I was born. The love that created me was raw, strong and unshielded. It leaves me the same way," He explained lowering his wings a bit once the trembling calmed down a bit.

“Must have been something really strong and fierce.” Fili settled down on the ground and gestured to the grass beneath Kili's feet. There was no magic in his gesture, it was only a motion of his hand to imply that Kili could set down if he wanted to.

“You're not very old yet, are you?”

Kili shook his head as he sat down on the grass, keeping his distance from the demon just in case. "I'm 104 years old." He murmured silently, turning his head a bit to look around the field at others. "What about you?"

A hundred and four. Fili's mouth fell open before he quickly snapped it shut. He'd forgotten than angels aged differently, their growth was a slow, budding process. Demons grew fast, had to grow fast or they would get eaten up just as easily as humans.

“A measly fifteen,” Fili said casually and flopped back to rest on his back. Demons were born almost completely grown so they didn't need some extra time for their bodies to grow. And their minds were easily shaped and sharpened by impressions and words and the presence of other demons.

Kili blinked looking at him surprised before he realized the aging difference and nodded. "Right, in your uhm...demon age, I would be the same as nine or ten. Maybe eight." Kili explained remembering the lesson from the elders.

Fili almost pulled a face. No. This angel was young. Too young. Not even he could touch someone as young as Kili. No wonder the fledgling angels were forbidden from entering the grey fields. They were like those hellhound puppies, flopping around blindly and making whining noises.

“You sure you don't need someone holding your hand?”

Kili snorted shooting him an amused look. "No. Like you know, we age differently. If I'd have to guess and if I remember correctly, it's around ten. The age I mean. Not that it matters how much I'd be in demon age, seeing as I'm not one." Kili mused smiling, leaning back on his hands.

Ten. That barely made it passable. Fili groaned and flopped onto his stomach, bedding his head on his arms. Did he really want a bite out of this angel? He didn't even try to tempt humans this young. “You should still have someone holding your hand. You're way too young to be wandering around in the grey fields alone.”

Deciding to take his chances, Fili shot Kili a cocky look. “Demons could be out to eat you. You're a treat for us.”

Kili spluttered turning bright red as he lifted his head up and stood from the grass. "I know better than let myself be lead by them. I may be a young angel, but I certainly am not stupid." He tucked his wings behind his back as he gave Fili a small nod before he turned around and stormed away from the demon.

“Don't trip on the way to Heaven, you might fall!” Laughing, Fili flapped his wings to lift himself up and began his own trip back home. He had a night out planned, one that would leave his body sated.


	2. Chapter 2

What a night it had been. Fili felt like purring and rolling into a content little ball. He was deeply sated, having spend the night first roaming a couple's dreams and eating up the lust they produced and then went out into one of the human bars. He'd picked up another couple along the way, seduced them with dark smiles and the whisper of magic and he had spent the rest of the night fucking the wife silly before being taken by the husband.

The energies had tasted so very, very good. Fili groaned and licked his lips before grinning cheekily to himself and deciding to make his way to the grey fields, flapping his wings since he still felt a little sore. There were also deep, dark hickeys on his neck.

Kili looked up from the book when he felt the air shift again, meaning someone had arrived close to him again and he turned his head around before his eyes caught Fili. There was something different with him today. He was smiling, seeming to radiate some sort of satisfaction and there were some sort of marks on his neck. Was he hurt? But why would he be so happy about it? Then again, he was a demon, maybe he liked it... Kili frowned closing the book on his lap. "Fili?"

At first, Kili's presence didn't really register. Fili was too busy basking in the afterglow of the previous night. But when Kili called his name, a lazy smile appeared on Fili's lips and he slowed his flight, swooping lower and lower until he landed next to Kili, stumbling the first two steps.

He ached pleasantly when he walked closer to Kili, the dark red, almost black tail flickering back and forth lazily. “Yes, Kili?” Fili felt like he was still leaking energy everywhere and he gave Kili a half lidded look, running a hand through his tousled tresses.

"I..." Kili faltered at the energy that was leaking from Fili, the new, exciting and scary energy floating around Fili, making Kili's wings tremble a bit as he swallowed thickly, feeling confused. It was the same feeling when he was drunk with love, his mind going heady and mussed up a bit.

"...I-I noticed the uhm--" He tapped his own throat to make a point why he had stopped Fili. "I just wanted to ask if you're hurt?" He asked concerned.

“Hurt?” Fili laughed, his voice slow and smooth as he stopped an arms length away from Kili. “No, not at all. In fact...” Fili sighed happily and closed his eyes, running a chest down his throat, over the hickeys and down to his collarbones. “I've never felt better.”

Smirking slightly, Fili crouched down and arched his back a little once his knees hit the soil. “Mhh. Why do you ask?”

"You.." Kili cut himself off again, his eyes following the trail of Fili's hand as he touched himself, touched the marks and sunk on the ground in a positively sinful position. "I just...I haven't seen those before.." He managed to get out, focusing on Fili's eyes and let out a shaky exhale. "So I was worried you were hurt. Demon or not."

Fili met Kili's gaze head on and parted his lips before tracing them with a finger. There was a deep satisfaction in his eyes, confidence and desire intermingled together. How tempting it would be to touch the angel and flood his system with desire and lust and need until he was sobbing wantonly beneath Fili, arching up and exposing all of his sweet, pure flesh.

But Fili enjoyed games. Drawing this out would ultimately make it better. “These are hickeys, Kili. They don't hurt. At all.” With a quiet laugh, Fili leaned in a little closer. “Feel free to touch them.”

Kili hesitated, he wasn't sure if he could handle touching the marks when only one touch from the demon before assaulted him with such emotions. Still, Kili was curious and he really wanted to know if they felt different.

Mustering up as much of the wall as he could, Kili reached out tentatively and pressed his fingertips on the biggest hickey on Fili's neck, immediately jolting like a lighting had gone through him. His body and mind was flooded with lust and hunger, so much need it overwhelmed Kili completely who pulled his hand away with a gasp, his cheeks bright red. "I-I see.."

“See? Feels really good.” Fili was practically purring where he was seated and then sighed happily. There was a gleam in his eyes as Fili caught Kili's flustered expression, the red cheeks and the way he seemed hesitant but still curious. “I could leave some on you. Kiss down your neck...” Fili trailed his eyes down Kili's throat, lingering on the exposed, milky skin.

“...But I don't think you want that.”

"I-I'm an angel." Kili protested with wide eyes, shaking his head quickly as he opened the book to get something other to focus on than the demon in front of him. "I do not do such things." He added swallowing.

“That's what they teach. And what the other angels say. I know that angels do, in fact, do such things.” Fili gave the angel a lazy smile. He really did know about angels who had either gotten involved with each other or demons. With demons, it rarely ended well because of their contradictory nature but angels with other angels... The energies released during such a coupling would be so delicious and satisfying.

Deciding not to press the matter further, Fili glanced curiously at the book and settled down next to Kili, trying to peek at the text. “What are you reading up on?”

The angel looked up at Fili with a small smile, turning the page. "About Earth. About people." Kili explained smiling.

“You haven't been there yet,” Fili said, looking a little floored. But the words sounded more like a realization than a question and he grinned slightly. “Doesn't anyone have the time to hold your hand and introduce you to the fact that the world is not as good as the angels want you to believe.”

Casually, Fili moved his tail until it had sneaked around Kili's back and was resting on the grass in an untouching hug.

"Young angels like I don't have the permission to go on earth yet." Kili agreed nodding, throwing Fili a small glare. "Of course you see only the sinful things out there, you're a demon. You know nothing else than the darkness." He snorted silently, returning back to the book, eating up the words he read completely unaware of the tail that was curled behind his back.

“I see the upsides, too. Lovers are so easy to lead into a sinful life. Making them cheat and drink and giving them everything they don't and do want.” Fili leaned in a little closer, reading the letters and chuckling softly. “Only facts and figures?”

Carefully, slowly, Fili rubbed his tail against Kili's hip with feather light touches.

Kili frowned at that, turning to look at Fili shaking his head. "That's not upside, to get them cheat or to be lead into sinful life." He chastised with a small sigh, having to remind himself again that it was a _demon_ he was talking with. Not an angel.

He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting a bit at the light touch thinking of it as the grass tickling him.

“Of course. A sinful life means more of us.” Fili didn't elaborate further and only laughed quietly, breath puffing against Kili's arm. It was curious to see that, now that they were sitting, the angel was a little taller. It did fit the image of a tall, winged, righteous savior the humans kept talking about. Plus, Kili had gorgeous, gorgeous lips...

Fili smirked and followed Kili with his tail, rubbing a little more firmly. To distract the angel, Fili spoke up. “You'll try to lead humans on the right path once you can go into the human world so this is fair game.”

Kili cast a glance at him, trying his best to focus on the book but something touching his back got him distracted again. Before he could switch or figure out what was pressing against him, Fili talked again driving his attention on the demon. "True. I am looking forward for that." He said wistfully.

“I'm sure you'll do well, too,” Fili encouraged, sincerity in his voice as he rubbed slow circles against Kili's hip. “Someone as thoughtful and dutiful as you... You'll do just fine. Whoever gets you as their guardian angel for a day or two will be really, really lucky. Your watchful gaze wouldn't ever escape anything.” Teasingly, Fili pressed a little more against Kili's hip.

Kili blushed helplessly at the compliments, closing the book again not even trying to pretend to be able to concentrate on it anymore. "I really wish I'm not letting anyone down, it seems like others are waiting a lot from me." Kili explained only then realizing that the _something_ touching his hip was Fili's _tail_ and he let out a squeak, scrambling away in a haste and only managed to fall down on his back.

He quickly propped himself on his elbows to throw Fili a half hearten glare as his wings slid against him gently. "W-What do you think you're doing?"

Fili let out a peal of laughter as Kili finally realized that he'd been touching him with his tail and sprang up. He advanced on Kili, a swagger in his step and a gleam in his eyes as his lips formed a sensual smile. “Just showing you how watchful you really are.”

Fili stopped in front of the angel and leaned down to run his fingers over those pure, white wings. “You shouldn't care about what others think of you, about what they want from you. What matters must is what you want. And your goal should be to satisfy that want.” Fili's touch was gentle as he continued to stroke Kili's wings.

Feeling like he was frozen on the spot, Kili was helpless to do nothing else but stare at Fili as the demon walked closer and knelt down to--

The first touch on his wings had Kili let out a surprised gasp of surprise, the feathers ruffling and flaring around Fili's fingers, shooting some kind of shock down Kili's spine. He heard Fili's words, but he couldn't progress them, his tongue heavy in his mouth as he tried to speak. He had never felt anything like this before and it both terrified and excited him, his wings moving restlessly under Fili's fingers.

“There there,” Fili crooned reassuringly and smirked as he watched a flush appear on Kili's cheeks, watched it swoop down over Kili's neck. Apparently, angels really enjoyed getting their wings petted. There was something new to learn every day. “I'm not going to pluck out any feathers, that would make me a terrible person.”

Laughing, Fili knelt down, still running his fingers over Kili's wings. Fili lowered his voice and laced it with magic, gaze heated. “But I am a thief so I will steal something from you after all.” 

Kili had started to tremble, his eyes wide as he stared at Fili unsure and confused of what the demon wanted. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell the demon to get away from him but instead he snapped it back shut as Fili talked again. His voice sounded different, sounded..softer..smoother..darker...

He felt like he was drowning, his exhale coming out in a shaky puff of air that was stolen by Fili's lips against his own. His mind halted completely, his lips feeling like they were burning and -- oh _god_ no. He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his hands against Fili's chest in attempt to push the demon away from him. It was wrong, he was an angel, he did _not_ do things like this!

Fili allowed the kiss to linger for one more heartbeat before he let Kili push him away. It was part of the sweet, sweet game. He wanted Kili to come to him after all, wanted the angel to question and wonder and then come to Fili for answers. Answers that Fili would be only too willing to share. “And that, little angel, is why we're dangerous.” Fili's voice was still laced with magic as he turned his head to press kisses against Kili's wing before pulling away completely. Fili stood and took a step back.

“And this is what humans want from me. What I give them. They are not the innocent little lambs God wants you to believe they are. Why else would we exist otherwise? Born from greed, pride, hatred... avarice. Desire. And so many other things.”

Once Fili stepped away from him, stopped touching him, it was like breaking the surface of water and finally breathing fresh air again. His mind cleared up and he stood up with slightly shaky feet, pointing his finger at Fili. "Don't...ever...do that again." He breathed out, staring at Fili with heavily flushed cheeks.

He didn't care what the lesson in this was, he had just been a victim to a demon's magic, a _lust_ demon none less.

Fili only smiled and dipped his head in acknowledgment. Next time, Kili would have to come to him. Perhaps, Fili thought, hiding the single white, downy feather he head stolen, he would send a little magic Kili's way tonight. To make him contemplate the kiss. To make it stay on the forefront of Kili's mind.

“Perhaps I shan't. And I don't believe you want to see my face anymore for today so I'll take my leave. Enjoy your book, Kili.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kili spent the rest of the day in a haze. He found himself touching his lips now and then, frowning immediately when he caught himself doing that and proceeded to pray and cleanse himself in the holy springs to clean himself from the touches the demon had laid on his body.

Honestly, Fili and his...his...quirks! Kili splashed the water, sinking deeper in it and cleaned his wings gently. "He's a demon, of course he does that. Demons eat youngsters like me, I need to be careful." He murmured silently.

Back in Fili's quarters, the demon was beginning the ritual. It would need a circle, of course, a writings in the old language to work. And quite a bit of energy. Getting past angelic defenses was no easy task after all. Thankfully, Fili was still sated and full and happy. This was doable.

With a hum and the feathers clutched between his fingers, Fili settled down in the circle before sealing it with a drop of his own blood. It snapped closed and Fili focused on the spell, speaking quietly under his breath as he envisioned walls, walls with cracks, gently letting his magic slither through. He kept feeding the spell, feeding and feeding it and focusing on Kili's energy, led by the feather.

Fili smirked when he found the angel's energy, sweat dripping off of his brow. With a small nudge, Fili broke the circle and let the magic rush through the channel he had established, feeding it more and more energy.

And in the spring, Kili frowned a bit as he started to feel a bit weird, heady in a way when Fili had touched him but quite as strongly. He leaned back against the stones that covered the spring, letting out a slow breath. Obviously he had let Fili play with his head too much, the demon had been messing with him after all.

Fili was practically purring out the words now, closing his eyes as he rubbed a thumb over the feather. Behind his closed eyes, he pictured Kili, naked and open and relaxing, pictured him lying somewhere. Fili raised his hand and pictured rubbing it against Kili's chest, pictured himself caressing the soft, lovely skin.

And as in his image Kili squeezed his eyes shut, brushing his own hand against his chest in attempt to shake away the feeling he had. He slid down to sit on one of the flat stones to not lose his balance and breathed in deeply. Maybe Fili infected him with his energy in some way? Maybe it wasn't fitting to angels? He'd have to ask about it later.

The demon knitted his eyebrows together and inhaled slowly. Then he exhaled and pictured himself kissing Kili again, just a light brush, fed the image energy and then sent it through the connection. His hand moved lower, lower over Kili's chest until he could rub it against the thighs.

Kili's head fell back in response and his lips parted in a surprised gasp, his body feeling over heated all of sudden, blaming it on the warm water that surrounded him. He lifted his fingers to his lips, swearing that he could still feel Fili's lips on his own and licked them.

Finally, feedback. Fili smiled when he could feel Kili respond to the images, could feel him touch his lips. Fili wove a soft praise into the spell and kissed Kili again before moving his lips lower and lower, over the chest and down his stomach, then back up again. He ran his hands over Kili's skin, touching every where the spot between his legs.

He wanted Kili to come back for more after all.

"Hnnn..." Kili let out a breathy noise, his eyes slipping shut as the feeling spread over his body, making his heart beat quicker in confusion and desire that he wasn't sure where it came from.

Fili squeezed his eyes shut, more sweat dripping from his brow and from his chin. Holding up the connection was difficult, much more so than he had anticipated. Deciding that all bets were off, Fili began to feed the connection more and more pleasure, nuzzling the spot between Kili's legs after all, mouthing against it.

And Kili jerked surprised with a harsh gasp, squeezing his legs shut to try and block the sudden onslaught of pleasure that rocked through his body and the spell slipped between Fili's fingers and he didn't bother trying to reach for it, to prevent it from slipping away. 

Blood was dripping from his nose from the strain and with a wounded noise, Fili let his go, severed the connection and could only hope that he'd fed Kili enough please that the young angel would become curious.

Panting, Fili fell back and closed his eyes. He was tired, he ached but hopefully, this had been time well-spent.

Fili only managed to craw to his bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

But hours later, he was awake again. There was blood coating his pillow and Fili ached all over from the spell but he still felt energetic enough to get up and change his clothes before making his way to the grey fields. Seeing no one around yet, Fili settled down by the tree he had first met Kili and leaned against it. Closing his eyes, Fili decided to meditate for a little while.

Kili only returned to the grey haven after the meal, feeling a bit better but still as confused as ever. But the day had its upsides as well. It was the first day Kili got a peek of the earth below, got to tag along with the elder to see all the love people gave to each other. 

The birth of a new born child, the couple getting married, the first kiss shared by the teenagers. It all filled Kili with joy and happiness, his energy growing and making his wings shine, making his whole body thrum in the love he had been given.

It caused murmurs within other angels and demons alike, having attracted the attention of both sides as he was practically glowing when he returned to grey haven, his eyes bright and whole being just radiating that joy everywhere.

The whispers didn't reach Fili. He was left dozing, quietly trying to regain the energy that he had spent. But then love filled the air. Joy. Affection and wonder and so many positive things that Fili dry heaved and covered his mouth with his hand.

Looked as if Kili had had a good day.

Stumbling, Fili pushed himself him and flapped his wings to get back to the demon entrance.

Of course the angel was a bit surprised to not find Fili there that day. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen a single demon there since he returned back to the field. The reason was soon explained to him and Kili winced, looking sheepish for a moment but his embarrassment was laughed off, saying that they would return once he'd learn to tone himself down a bit.

So he did, he spent the day learning to keep what he was feeling contained, to be as normal to other angels as he could.

As promised Fili and few others returned hours later, when the urge to vomit and the nagging headache had disappeared dulled. His head still throbbed with each step but it could have been much, much worse. Not seeing Kili around, Fili settled near the tree again, closing his eyes and inhaling and exhaling slowly.

Kili was glad that he was a fast learner and managed to keep his feelings inside of him. One of the signs he had managed was the fact that slowly but surely the demons returned. Kili beamed, walking across the field searching for the certain blonde and once he spotted him he hesitated a long moment before joining him, sitting down in front of him. "You don't look so well." He observed.

“Angel induced headache,” Fili explained with a low laugh and opened his eyes to squint at Kili. At least the other was containing himself now. Though the angel's presence still made the throbbing in Fili's head worse. “I'm assuming something good happened to you.”

"I got to go to the earth today." Kili grinned playing with his curly hair as he stared at Fili concerned. He would offer to heal him, but he knew he would most likely do more harm than good."

That explained it. And surely, the elder angels would have shown Kili only the good sides, nothing about the child he'd probably seen get birthed probably being another man's. Nothing about the teenage fumble perhaps into something less sweet. A cheating lover.

“Enjoyed yourself?”

"Very much so." Kili beamed settling on the grass comfortably. "I've never felt anything like it before!" He exclaimed happily.

“I'm sure you haven't.” Fili closed his eyes and decided to just listen to Kili talk. He was tired. His nose was starting to itchy. The headache throbbed. “Tell me about it.”

And Kili did, he explained about the wonders he had seen, about the children, the love, everything. He was flailing his arms around a bit, his cheeks red.

Fili listened with his eyes closed, focused on breathing. He still took in every word, ever description and he still couldn't feel anything for it. He couldn't see the love in the stories, he couldn't hear the joy or laughter.

It was impossible for demons to comprehend love, Fili had been taught. And he really didn't. He didn't see the reason to care for anybody.

"You alright?" Kili asked tilting his head a bit as he stopped, Fili having been quiet the whole time and he worried that this might be a little too much for the demon.

What had it been like to love? Fili looked at Kili but didn't really see him. He must have loved at one point, before whoever Fili had been before had cast off all dark thought. What had that been like? Had he had a family? A wife? Husband? Children? Friends and work and-

Fili pressed a hand against his mouth and choked, quickly turning his head to the side as the urge to vomit arose again.

"Fili?" Kili rose up immediately, worrying about the demon but he didn't dare to touch him in fear of making everything worse.

Fili shook his head and took a couple of deep breaths. He needed to build up a wall of his own. Kili's presence was making it hurt, making him think about things he shouldn't be thinking about. Which he shouldn't be caring about. “Fine. I'm fine.”

"You don't look like you're fine." Kili frowned, fisting his hands on his knees to stop himself from reaching out to the demon. "Maybe you should return to your field, rest a bit?"

“I've rested for long enough,” Fili replied in an acid tone before he took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he smoothed his expression into an even mask. “I told you, I am fine.”

Kili looked at him carefully before he nodded. No use to try to push that topic further but he still could do something, right? "Anything I can do to help you feel better?"

“Sacrifice a chicken for me,” Fili deadpanned before he shook his head and stood up. “Stay here. I'll take a dip in the lake.” With that, Fili took to the air and was off towards the lake in the middle of the field, letting himself drop out of the sky and into the cool water below.

Kili blinked in surprise, but he did as he was told and settled comfortably against the tree and closed his eyes. It was the least he could do, since his over rated happiness had caused the demons to feel sick.

But while waiting for Fili to return he fell asleep, resting in the sun comfortably.

And as Fili finally did return tens of minutes later, he stopped in front of the dozing Kili and sighed softly. No. No more games for today. No more headaches or jokes or prods. 

He was too exhausted.

The demon reached into his pocket, pulling out the feather he'd stolen and dropped it in Kili's lap before turning around swiftly and making his way back to the demon gate.

When Kili awoke, he was surprised to find Fili still gone, and the feather on his lap instead. He'd recognize his own feathers anyway and he took it in his hands carefully, looking confused. Had Fili just plucked it up and left it here like that? No, wouldn't have made sense, and he would have felt it unless..  
Fili had taken it yesterday while he had been-- Kili turned beet red.

****************************************************************************************************************************

It took Fili another two days before he showed up at the tree again. He had duties to attend to after all, people to meet and talk to. But now he had a day off again and was eager to see the grey fields. It didn't take him long to locate the tree again and he drifted down, landing smoothly. Curiously, he looked around for Kili and he froze as he saw that Kili was talking with few other angels, as well as two demons that had joined them. 

But unlike with Fili, Kili didn't seem to have the urge to make further friendship with them. To be honest they sorta seemed to freak him out with the leering they were doing.

Fili raised an eyebrow at the merry little group but decided to walk over to them, stopping next to Kili. Subtly, Fili unfurled his tail from around his leg, a clear show that he was warning the other demons off. “Hello Kili.”

Kili turned his head surprised by the approach of the other demon and smiled at him in relief to have someone by his side that he knew in a way. "Fili. I haven't seen you in a while." Kili greeted with a nod, glancing at the other demons. "I uh...you probably know Azog and Gorn."

“We've met, yes.” Fili's tail continued to swish back and forth and he took half a step closer to Kili before smiling coolly and dipping down into a brief bow. “And I had duties to attend to, my apologies for skipping on our regular meetings, Kili.”

"It's alright, I figured it was something like that." Kili replied looking at him surprised as the demon gave a bow, and glanced at the other demons with a polite smile. "We can catch up later, then?" He asked just to be polite and kind as he was taught, flinching back a bit at the matching smirks on the demons faces.

Fili didn't bother hiding his snarl and wrapped an arm around Kili's shoulder, dragging him away from the other demons and towards their tree. “Don't trust them. They don't care for accords or peace treaties.”

Kili was more than glad to be led away from them, looking at Fili with a small smile. "They were not like you. They were nothing but darkness and greed, wanting to destroy everything they could get their hands on."

"They are Greed and Pride,” Fili said with a growl in his voice and let Kili go once they were at the tree. He turned around and watched the other demons like a hawk until they wandered off. “There is nothing else they want than to own everything and win against everyone.”

"Let me guess, they would belong to the group you said could easily eat me?" Kili asked sliding to sit down against the tree and peered up at Fili. He was surprised that Fili had saved him from the situation and he smiled up at him a bit hesitantly, tucking a curl behind his ear. "Thank you for helping me."

“They do. They'd take you to one of the secluded spots. And then they would eat you. And I don't mean that in the ways we Desire demons eat people up. They would literally tear you limb from limb at eat your flesh, your wings. All you have to offer,” Fili explained, not reacting to the gratitude. He didn't know how.

Kili flinched at the thought, his eyes wide as he curled his wings around himself as if that would be enough to keep the demons at bay. He hadn't thought that things like that really happened.

“So it would be in your interests to stay far away from them.” Fili crouched down in front of Kili and carefully stroked the pristine white wings to get the other to relax. There was no magic in his touch or in his words. He only wanted Kili to know the truth.

Kili let out a shaky exhale at the touch on his wings, but the touch didn't feel the same anymore. It didn't make him feel like he was drowning in heat and he was thankful for that. "I know now. I'll do my best to stay away from them."

“I would tell you to ask your elders which demons you should stay away from but they'll only tell you to stay away from all of us.” Fili pulled back after a handful more strokes and sat down, leaning back.

"That they would." Kili agreed silently, feeling his wings relax a bit at the touches that Fili laid on them, slowly unfurling them again and shooting Fili a thankful smile.

Fili rolled his shoulders in reply and gave Kili a brief look before he looked up, along the tree. He leaned back and back until he would see the highest branches. “Have you been up there before?”

"Up the tree?" Kili asked surprised, tilting his head back so he could peer up at the top before he shook his head. "No, can't say I have. Have you?"

“Of course. Angels don't like seeing it though. The further you go up, the closer you get to their realm,” Fili explained and then tilted his head. Kili probably already knew all of this already. “I'll race you to the top.”

Kili looked at him surprised, then back up at the top, then Fili before he smirked and in a flash he had already hoisted him up in the tree, peering at Fili from the branch. "You're on." He grinned before racing up.

Fili smirked and let Kili climb the tree for a short while. Then he unfurled his wings and pushed himself off the ground, flying past Kili with easy grace. Whoever had talked about climbing and not flying after all?

"That's cheating!" Kili exclaimed pointing at Fili with a laughter, staring down from the tree with a small gasp. "Oh, wow. It's high."

“Not cheating,” Fili smiled and kicked his legs a little after settling down comfortably on the branch. He looked down and chuckled softly. “If your were to fall, you'd break your wings if you didn't catch yourself in time.”

"That's for sure." Kili agreed looking at Fili with a small smile, then gazed at all the demons and angels underneath them, spread out on the field. "I should come here more often."

“And do you think the elders would let you?” Fili laughed as he tipped his head back, looking upside down on the tree a little further away from theirs where two angels were settling down, watching Kili and Fili like hawks. “I don't think so.”

"True." Kili sighed swinging his legs in the air, shooting a look at the angels and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, they mean good but they're protecting me 24/7."

“You're their precious angel,” Fili said with sarcasm in his voice and allowed himself to swing down, only his legs and tail clinging to the tree branch. “Of course they wouldn't ever let out out of their sight.”

"Don't say it like that. Like it's something wrong." Kili chastised him gently, watching amused how Fili hung from the tree. "They expect a lot from me." He lowered his gaze a bit at the thought.

“Isn't what your God teaches that no one shall have any Gods other than him? They treat you with reverence that it reminds me of God,” Fili said blithely and swung himself back up with a quick flap of his wings. “...of course they expect a lot form you. It's what angels do. They want you to be sweet and nice and to play shepherd.”

"I know they do. But sometimes, just sometimes...I feel a bit trapped with them hoovering around." Kili murmured silently, flapping his wings restlessly as he glanced at the other angels.

“Why not go to the human world?” Fili shrugged and gestured around them. “You've probably learned how to make portals already. And the human world offers many things to see and they won't find you as quickly there, I'm sure.”

Kili looked at him doubtful. "I'm still not allowed to go there alone, Fili. I was there with one of the elders." Kili reminded him leaning against the trunk, tilting his head back with a small sigh.

“I'll go with you.” Fili was allowed to go into the human world after all. Not that he had nice things on his mind for Kili. He wanted to show the other the world as it really was, with hideous people, desperate people.

Kili looked at the demon carefully, not knowing if it would be a very good idea to go there with the demon. He bit on his lip, glancing at the angels before he nodded. "Fine. Only to get away from them for few minutes."

Inside he was screaming.

Why was he doing this? Why did he trust Fili so easily? He could easily trap him and eat him alive like he had described. This was not proper behavior for someone who was supposed to be pure.

Fili only grinned, eyes gleaming. “Of course. Here's how we're going to do this. We jump off the tree, I open a portal beneath us and we go through it. It should give us a couple of minutes to get away from prying eyes.”

"And you'll promise to open it?" Kili asked biting on the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to crash on the ground after all, he was very fond of his wings.

“Cross my heart,” Fili snorted and stood. “I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise.” With that, Fili launched himself off the tree and opened the portal in mid fall, easily sliding through it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shortie AU, as this is the second last chapter! I hope you've liked it so far~

Kili had prepared to a lot of things when he swooped down the portal after Fili, but this....this was something different. He was assaulted by the cold and a pain so sharp it felt like someone was ripping his soul, drawing a pained yelp from him before he landed beside Fili, nearly tripping over.

Immediately, Fili reached out to steady Kili. “Told you I'd keep it open,” he drawled and waited until Kili was steady again before letting go. “Should have warned you about the cold though.” But then again, Fili didn't sound sorry in the slightest. “Here we are, the human world.”

Kili wrapped his arms around himself and smiled a bit. "It's alright, I'll warm up soon enough." He looked around the area where they were, frowning a bit at the darkness he saw hanging around the buildings. It was nothing like the places he had visited earlier on his first visit. This made him feel uneasy and his wings curled a bit around himself.

Seeing Kili's shiver, Fili hid a smug smirk by turning around and walking down the alley. He stopped at the flashing sign of a woman dancing around a pole and waved Kili over. “Did the other angels ever show you one of these?”

"No." Kili said with wide eyes, shaking his head at the question as he looked around, being a bit very about the woman whom was dancing around the pole like her life depended on it. She didn't look happy, and Kili couldn't even see the happiness anywhere around her. 

She was lost.

“Do you see now what your God is doing?” Fili lowered his voice stepped closer to Kili, a tint of magic in his voice. “He's doing nothing at all to help her, in fact. He just lets us do our thing and watches.”

"W-Why is she doing this?" Kili asked staring at her with wide eyes, the pain from the woman hurting Kili as well as he begun to tremble.

“For entertainment. See the men sitting all around the stage? They'll pay her for what she's doing. And this place isn't legal so it's not unlikely that she'll be forced to do other things.” Fili hummed and moved his mouth closer to Kili's ear.

“She wouldn't survive otherwise.”

Kili trembled a lot more now, the darkness and pain of the place, of the people wasting their lives there making him feel desperate and such sadness that it made Kili's heart clench, his light dimming a bit.

Satisfied, Fili placed a kiss against Kili's ear before pulling away, the magic sweeping out of his voice and disappearing. “You don't look good, Kili. Should we go somewhere else?”

"Please." Kili agreed quickly, too shocked to even notice the kiss Fili had pressed on his ear as he turned to look at the demon.

Fili wrapped an arm around Kili's shoulders and guided him out onto the main street, walking past a couple of homeless people and drug addicts. They couldn't see angels and demons, not without a spell so Fili wasn't worried in the slightest of being spotted. Besides, he wanted Kili to see this.

And everywhere Kili looked at, he could only see and feel more pain, more loss, horror, brokenness. It made him ache all over, his breathing coming out a bit labored as he stumbled over a small rock.

“Kili.” Fili grabbed the angel's hand to keep him from falling, quickly tugging him back a little. This was going swimmingly, wasn't it? The demon made a soothing noise and tugged Kili into a small space between buildings, wrapping the angel with his wings. “Shh, I've got you.”

Kili breathed shaky and deep, trembling at the touch of Fili's wings and shook his head pressing his hand against the demon's chest. "C-can we just go, let's just go back."

“Of course.” Fili pressed his fingers against the wall Kili was leaning against and turned it into a portal. With a nudge, he pushed Kili through it and then proceeded to exit the human world as well. “See? You're home, safe and sound. Everything's okay, Kili.”

As soon as Kili got in the grey fields, he shot Fili a small look and slumped over before their tree. He was still feeling shaky, and miserable of what he had just experienced. Fili crouched down in front of Kili and smiled at him. “You didn't enjoy your break, I take it? I wanted to show you what the world of humans was really like.” No use lying about it.

Kili shook his head, pulling back from Fili. He had not enjoyed the trip, not at all. He didn't want to know about the darkness that haunted some people, he didn't want to hear their cries of help, not being able to do anything about them.

“That sort of ugliness is what gives birth to us,” Fili grinned and leaned in, trying to drive his point home. “The despair and pain and anger is what you all try to heal but ultimately fail to do. Because your God doesn't care.”

"Stop it!" Kili snapped, pushing Fili away from him as he stared at the demon with wide eyes. This was a mistake, he understood now why most of the angels kept away from creatures like them.

Pain flashed over Fili's face briefly, as Kili pushed him away. He couldn't explain where the sudden sadness was coming from but Fili only needed a few seconds to cover it up with a smile. Then he looked up when a couple of angels came down from above. “...Have a good day, Kili.”

Kili glared after the demon, letting himself be lifted by the elders who gathered him close and started to heal his energy and light with their own, chastising him for believing a demon like Fili.

The angel spent the rest of the day up in the white field, being nurtured and taken care of to gather his energy back. The angels seemed shocked that he had gone with the demon, silently baffling Fili about his rudeness as they took care of Kili.

Kili himself stared up in silence, his mind running.

Back in Hell Fili leaned against a wall, sighing softly. Where had the odd sadness come from? That was entirely unlike him.

Sighing, Fili scrubbed a hand against his face, then looked up surprised when a messenger handed over a message. Curious, he opened it and swallowed when he read the contents. Then he crushed the paper and burned it with a quick spell. So it was his turn, finally.

Pleased, Fili began to make his way home to prepare.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The ritual left Fili's head spinning and his limbs hurting and feeling sore, pained to the core. It wasn't the first time Desire demons had been used as storing devices for energies but it had been Fili's first time. He hadn't entirely known what to expect but he hadn't been surprised to find that it involved sex. But even after he'd filled up his reserves, the other demons kept coming, pushing Fili in this or that position before taking him again, always filling, always taking.

Even when Fili had sobbed for a break, head reeling and with too much energy filling his veins, the other demons had only laughed and continued until the ritual was finally reaching its peak.

The energy had been sucked right out of Fili and he'd been left on his spot, gasping and heaving and shaking from the experience of being used as a living battery. He barely managed to limp away from it all, seed sliding down his leg. Fili didn't bother with clothes for who would enter the gray fields in the middle on the night? Few people did and the tree Fili had grown so fond of was rather in a rather secluded area.

Once he reached it, Fili sighed and let himself drop to his knees, then curled into a call and wrapped his wings around himself. He was tired, so tired. Maybe, just... a little nap would help...

Come morning, Kili found himself moving towards the tree he had spent time with Fili on. What he hadn't expected to find however, was the said demon naked and asleep, and obviously dirty. The disapproving looks that the other angels cast the demon told him enough that Fili had been the one the others had-- He clapped a hand before his mouth, thinking about sneaking away but he doubted Fili would like to stay there for everyone to see so he knelt beside him, shaking him gently. "Fili?"

Fili groaned weakly in reply, his wings curling closer around his sleeping frame. He felt cold and tired and miserable and the energy coming from whoever was shaking him was way, way too brought. Too sweet and too much like the smell of honeysuckle but it was energy, something Fili sorely lacked right now.

Still shivering, Fili opened his eyes, feeling as sluggish as a snail. When his gaze finally focused on Kili, he only sighed and wrapped his wings as snugly as they could go around himself. “Kili. What do you want?”

"It's early. Late." Kili tilted his head a bit, teeth digging on his lip as he looked around. "Everyone's looking at you, you should go home and get some rest. You look like you need it."

“I don't care. Let them look.” Fili closed his eyes against and burrowed closer to the tree. “I don't want to go back home, either.” He wouldn't be surprised if some stronger demons would be lurking, waiting for Fili to show up, either to kill him to to take advantage of his weakened state. He'd heard the stories before.

“Just leave, Kili.”

"No." Kili sounded shocked by even the thought of leaving, and instead produced a small blanket that he used to cover Fili's body with. If he stayed there, he could at least be covered.

Fili grabbed the edges of the blanket and tucked it around himself but no word of gratitude left his lips. He merely rolled onto his other side without opening his eyes and hoped that Kili would leave.

And yet he hoped that Kili wouldn't leave. Kili was so bright and warm and gentle that Fili wanted to press up to him and never leave again, to drink in the energy.

And Kili, bless him, didn't leave. He smiled a bit and stayed beside him for hours, just sitting there against the tree and talking. He spent his time talking to Fili, talking about this and that to keep them both busy.

Fili opened his eyes after all these hours and gave Kili a less tired look. Just being in Kili's presence seemed to have invigorated him and slowly, Fili sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “I'm hungry.”  
"You should get something to eat then." Kili smiled at him, tilting his head a bit. It was a good sing that Fili was starting to feel hunger again.

“I'm hungry for lust, Kili,” Fili explained dully and raised a hand to try and open a portal, not even surprised to find that it didn't work. He only closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe it was for the better. His body felt downright terrible, like an open wound.

"O-Oh." Kili blushed heavily, turning his head away as he coughed. "Right...y-you don't look like you could do much, so you should just rest for now."

“I'm not tired anymore. I'm hungry,” Fili repeated but laid back down with a soft noise. The was he was aching all over was beginning to become distracting and Fili clenched his teeth when he shifted, aggravating the soreness within him.

"Do you..." Kili bit on his lip, looking at Fili hesitant. "I could...help you a bit from the pain...Not much, because you probably would feel sick after a while."

Fili took a deep breath. Then another. Then he looked to Kili again, mouth twisting a little. “Do it.” He didn't want to say please. He didn't want to grovel.

Kili smiled shifting closer to Fili before gently pressing his hand on Fili's forehead, closing his eyes. He could feel it, the pain that was hurting Fili and he focused on mending it in a way it would heal a lot quicker by itself. At the first touch of the healing wave, Fili hissed and bit back a wince. It was stronger than any demon healing magic so his body's first instinct was to reject it. 

But then Fili latched onto the soothing energy and let it mend the aches and sores of his body.

Kili smiled as he could feel the pain mend slowly but surely, finally letting go of Fili afraid he would do soon more harm than good. He smiled down at the demon, brushing hair away from his eyes.

Fili kept his eyes closed at the touch, only a hitch in his breath giving away that he felt it. Without opening his eyes, he moved closer to Kili and draped an hesitant arm over the angel's lap. “Much appreciated.”

"It's no trouble, really. You're feeling better, so..." Kili smiled flushing lightly at the touch, hesitating a bit before running his hand through Fili's hair. 

“...you aren't going to ask what happened?” Fili glanced up at Kili. Surely, the elder wouldn't tell the younger angels about the rituals demons did. They were much too careful for that.

"I...know. In parts. And that's enough for me." Kili assured him with a haste shake of his head. "I do not need to know more." 

Of course Kili had heard about the rituals the demon did, and to hear it had happened last night had his cheeks turn bright red. The demons did what now? Kili didn't understand it, didn't see the appeal on it and he wondered why they would do it in the first place.

Still to exhausted to argue or twist this into a game, Fili only nodded and snuggled a little closer, resting his head on Kili's lap and Kili in turn continued to run his hand through Fili's hair, humming silently under his breath as he held the demon close.

This... this was actually really, really nice. Peaceful. Tranquil. Soothing in ways that Fili hadn't known about before. Kili's humming was lulling him into a sense of security, into safety and affection. The touches were comforting and comfortable and Fili smiled, truly smiled as he enjoyed this single moment of honesty.

Reluctantly, Fili began to pull away after a long while. He couldn't stay here forever. He needed to get back to his room and hopefully, no one would be waiting for him there. And then he'd need to hopefully manage to open a portal to the human world and just seduce a couple of them.

But Kili's lap had been so comfortable...

"You going to leave?" Kili asked letting go of Fili, giving him a chance to go if he so wished for. At least he looked healthy enough now, so he didn't have to worry as much.

Fili looked at Kili and remained silent for a little while. Did he really want to leave? Soaking in Kili's warmth had been nice, nicer than returning to his room and avoiding all those demons. “...No. Hang on.” Fili stood up and let the blanket drop. He muttered a quick spell under his breath and let out a sigh when he felt smooth cloth against his skin. He looked down at himself, pleased to see that he was now dressed.

“I'm staying.”

Kili smiled at him, nodding his head. He was actually kinda glad that Fili had chosen to stay. He had really appreciated the moment they just shared together.

Fili settled down next to Kili and stretched carefully, then a little more when the pain wasn't as intense as before. He opened his mouth to tease but then decided to not bring the entire matter of yesterday up.

Instead, he stared up at the sky.

“Are you sure you should be around me? Don't the other angels mind?”

"They do." Kili agreed with a small smile, glancing around them. "I got a huge lecture last night too. But...despite what you did..." He tilted his head a bit, not exactly knowing why he spent time with Fili.

“Despite what I did?” Fili prompted and nudged Kili's leg to get his attention again. “And they're just cautious old coots. You shouldn't care about what they say. I never listened to my elders either. They didn't have a clue.”

"Brought me there, in the...part of Earth I'm not supposed to see." Kili replied with a shake of his head, glancing at Fili. "But not listening would be disobeying, I can't do that."

Fili laughed and gave Kili a cheeky grin. “You and I were given free will. It's a remnant of what we were before. God can't decide what you can or can't do. God can only do two things, really. He can create lives and watch over them. That is all. He can't influence what you do, he won't be able to punish you. Occasionally not listening to your elders isn't going to diminish what and who you are.”

In a way what Fili said made sense, but it scared him. He was not supposed to think like this, he was supposed to follow orders and be good and light and...He pulled his knees against his chest. Kili looked at the demon unsure, the words clearly troubling him as he thought them over many times. 

But did all this make him truly happy? At the beginning it did. 

Now...he wasn't so sure of it.

“Think about it, Kili. And decide for yourself.” Finally, Fili stood up, reaching down to ruffle Kili's hair. “I'll be back tomorrow.” He wanted to leave Kili alone with his thoughts, to make up his mind on his own.

It would quite possibly be the sweetest victory.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili wasn't aware of the time passing as he sat there under the tree, thoughts and questions running in his head.

Were they made this way so they wouldn't think and would just act blindly on whatever order they would get? Why was he so cherished upon for the others? What was his destiny here?

Fili made him feel things he had never felt before, made him _feel_ for the first time in his life, even if it also frightened him. He was not supposed to give himself over to a lust demon. 

Even the thought made him blush brilliant red before groaning and hitting his head on the trunk. Only when the bright light shone in his eyes did Kili realize he had been up all night.

As promised, Fili returned in the morning, curious to find out what Kili's answer was. Because it all depended on how Kili would decide, on whether or not he would be brave enough to plunge himself into the unknown.

Fili had quietly asked around the previous night, asking demons who's been involved with angels before. They were few and far in between but they seemed to have had a similar talk with the angels and that was all Fili needed to know.

With a soft rustle, Fili landed next to Kili, surprised to find the angel already there. And still dressed in the clothes from the previous day, too. “Kili.”

Kili lifted his head up at the call of his name, offering the demon a small smile "Fili. Morning." He replied softly, not expecting the demon to be there already. But he didn't mind, at least he didn't have to be alone anymore. Fili walked over to Kili and crouched down in front of him. He couldn't help but feel the slightest hint of concern for the angel. 

“Morning. Were you up all night, thinking about this?”

"I didn't mean to." Kili replied with a small chuckle. "I just...lost the track of time." He admitted peering up at the demon.

Fili only smiled and touched Kili's face before pulling his hand back again. He didn't want the angel to think that he was being influenced somehow. “Did you manage to make a decision then?”

The touch was enough to completely seal the thought that Kili had been harboring in his head. "I...I did. And in a way...what you said makes sense. It feels, and sounds like we don't have own will at all. And the truth is...that it's not making me happy." Kili said silently, his gaze lowered.

“What would make you happy?” Fili settled back, posture relaxed. He had gotten Kili as far as to question himself and his position. For today, it would be a good result already but if Kili would settle his mind on another matter, too...

"..." Kili glanced at the demon, then back on the ground and bit on his lip. "...I...I'm not sure but...I've been more happy when I've been with you." Kili replied silently, a bit confused about the matter.

Fili blinked at the honest admission, not having expected that. Warmth suddenly flooded his veins and Fili's cheeks went red. He swallowed and cleared his throat and then gave Kili a direct look. “I like being with you.”

"Then...I'm glad. I don't know why I'm feeling like this but...I don't mind it." Kili flushed at the admission, looking up at Fili with a soft smile.

"Not because of my magic,” Fili promised and held out his hands. He had heard that some angels could feel magic, could feel it had been used and he wanted Kili to see for himself.

Kili hesitated a moment before taking the offered hands, kneeling before the demon and looked up at him with a small smile. Fili returned the smile, gaze wandering down from Kili's eyes to focus on the soft looking lips. He wanted to kiss Kili again, to steal some of that lovely, endearing energy. “Kili...”

Kili smiled back at him, wavering a bit as he balanced to not fall over as he stared at the demon. "Yes?"

“I...” Fili licked his lips and slowly began to lean in, cupping Kili's cheek in the same motion. It was so, so tempting and all Fili wanted to do was to let his magic flow and to show Kili the heights of pleasure. But there was also something delicate about this, knowing he couldn't just lean in and steal anymore.

Not if he wanted for Kili to stay there instead of running way again.

Kili felt his heart nearly stop when Fili leaned closer, drawing a sharp exhale from Kili's lips. But there was no magic. Not yet. For a moment he was torn in two, the good part of him wanting to be proper and the angel he was expected to be, but the new found part of him wanted to desperately experiment everything. "...Do it."

The words had barely left his mouth before Kili nearly collided with the tree at the sudden kiss, his arms flailing a bit uselessly before he managed to rest them on Fili's shoulders. He could feel his heart beating nervously and quickly in his chest, the kiss making his lips burn under the demons as he let out a soft noise in it.

No magic. No magic at all. Fili kept repeating the words over and over again inside his own head, the little noise nearly making him let go of his self control. He swiped his tongue over Kili's lips, greedily drinking in the touch to his shoulders and Kili's clear acceptance.

Kili's lips parted with a startled gasp at the sweep of tongue against his lips, a low moan torn from him as his fingers tightened their hold of Fili's shoulders to keep himself up.

There it was. The low hum of energy. Fili latched onto it, nipping and licking at Kili's lips as he gently but firmly deepened the kiss. Fili leaned more of his weight onto Kili and wordlessly asked the angel to lie down.

Fili hummed and let out a throaty chuckle when he could feel the pleasure intensify and broke the kiss, moving to settle down on Kili's hips. He spread his legs and looked down at the flustered angel, drinking in the sight. “Enjoying yourself?”

"V-Very much so." Kili panted out with red cheeks, staring up at the demon flustered and with a shy smile. He reached up, touching Fili's cheek gently. The commotion broke the idyll silence though, the angels gaping in shock and striding towards them.

Fili purred at the touch and nipped at Kili's fingers, uncaring that there were angels stalking towards them. Instead, he leaned down, lips hovering over Kili's. “Do you trust me?”

Kili stared up at the demon, tightening his grip of Fili's shoulders. He knew what it looked like, like Fili was taking advantage of him, like he was being attacked. But that was not the case. Not at all. 

This would be the last chance to back out, to go back being who he was expected to be...or join Fili and his crazy life and finally find himself.

He smiled a bit, letting out a slow breath before he nodded. "I do."

Fili smiled, wide and fierce at the admission and wrapped himself around Kili, pulling the other into a kiss as he used the channeled energy into opening a portal. They fell though, slipping right through the angels' grasp, Fili closing and locking the portal behind them.

They ended up at an entirely different place this time. No strip clubs, no drug addicts. A warm beach, the sun warming them.

Grinning, Fili broke the kiss and sat up with an easy grace.

No danger. No darkness, no sorrow. Not too much happiness either. No..nothing, now that Kili thought of it. The beach was empty.

“I figured that this would be a good alternative to everything,” Fili remarked casually and watched Kili look around, lazily rolling his hips a little to remind Kili of their previous activities. “It's nice and warm and bright and no human has been here before.”

Kili let out a surprised noise at the roll of hips, his own responding in a buck up as he snapped his eyes up at Fili, cheeks turning red. "...Seems like a nice place."

“It is. Do you want me to show you something even nicer...?” Fili smirked as he leaned down to capture Kili's lips in another kiss, rolling his hips at a steady pace now.

Kili gasped harshly in the kiss, letting out a desperate moan in it as he arched up from the ground. The motion made his body heat up, he could feel it warming him up from the inside and he panted softly.

Smirking mischievously, Fili moved his tail along Kili's leg, stroking the creamy skin and pushing the tunic up. Further and further Fili's tail went until it wrapped itself around Kili's cock, squeezing firmly as Fili ground back against it. “Mhh, Kili... Taste so good.”

Kili cried out as the tail wrapped around his cock, not even having thought that the tail could be used for that. He stared at Fili with wide eyes before they closed with a whimper, hips thrusting up against Fili.

“Just feel, Kili,” Fili encouraged him as he licked at Kili's earlobe, sucking and nibbling and worrying it between his teeth. His tail worked steadily, unmoving but massaging Kili's erection. “Enjoy this...”

It was hard _not_ to feel what Fili was doing to him, his toes curling and lips parting as he breathed heavily. He had never known he could feel this desperate for something, desperate for a touch on his skin. Taking pity on Kili, Fili pressed his chest against Kili's, hip against hip as best as he could. He could feel the craving for skin rolling off of Kili in waves and was happy to comply with the unspoken request.

“Don't hold back, Kili. Let me feel it, let me feel you,” Fili muttered into the kiss before he moaned, slipping his tongue into Kili's mouth as his tail began to move and massage, hard and fast.

Kili keened at the hard and fast pace Fili put on, and the mere thought that it was the demon's _tail_ pleasuring him this way had the angel already mewling, his body assaulted by pleasure as he arched up.

There it was. The moment before Kili would spill, when the pleasure mounted and mounted again and then some. Greedily, Fili took a bite out of the energy and fed how own magic into it instead. He knew that it would probably drive Kili into overload but it was just too sweet, too good and not _enough_.

The push of Fili's energy invading his own was more than enough for Kili, the sudden wave of _too much too little_ crashing through him and sending him through his release with a broken shout and Fili soaked up the energy with a moan, practically rolling around in it. His eyes slid shut and he licked his lips, feeling warm, content and sated. For now.

Noticing the way Kili jerked, Fili withdrew his magic and leaned down to kiss Kili's trembling lips. “Shhh. It's over, Kili.”

Kili gasped against Fili's lips, his eyes wide and blown as he slowly came down from the high he was feeling. It had felt a lot better than anything that had made him happy before, so much better. His body was assaulted with the unfamiliarity of it, his entire frame shaking in overload of sensations. No wonder the demons did this a lot.

Fili kissed Kili's cheeks, his temples before pulling back and cupped his cheek to help calm him down. But the wide eyed look and the elation on Kili's face made Fili smirk. “Enjoyed yourself?”

"I..." Kili licked his lips shakily, staring at Fili before his lips curled in a small smile. "I never thought...there'd be things that felt this good.."

Fili unwound his tail from Kili's cock and grinned. “We aren't called Desire demons for noting. We give people what they want the most. Usually, that's sex.” Pleased with the compliment, Fili's tail swished back and forth.

"N-No wonder." Kili breathed out shakily, staring at Fili with a small smile. He reached up, sliding his hand through Fili's hair as he bit on his lip. Fili purred and leaned into the touch before reminding himself that he was curled up on top of the angel and slide down to the side instead, snuggling against Kili's side. Afterglow always had such a lovely flavor, too.

Kili let himself be held close, smiling a bit as he curled against the demon. He was not sure what this meant between the two of them, did not know how the angels would react when he'd get back and frankly he didn't care. 

He was content to lay there, be held and loved and be able to feel the first steps in his new found freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're done with this one! Comments are appreciated :3
> 
> Edit: Reminder that in the third part of this series, there is a list of other AUs. If you want a specific one edited, go and vote. ;D

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are much appreciated~


End file.
